


This Is All Alien To Me

by Enochian_Is_My_First_Language



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien versus Predator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochian_Is_My_First_Language/pseuds/Enochian_Is_My_First_Language
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean being Dean went to a bar and picked up a woman while on a case with Sam. And apparently, he's not the one to pay the consequences…</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All Alien To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is during the Casifer arc in S11, consider it a filler and some sort of gratification for Destiel shippers since the writers are feeding it to us in a process that's painful because it's just not enough.
> 
> Anyways, this is straight off a dream I had one night ago. I literally couldn't sleep after having this Drarry AU dream. Honestly I had no idea I was even that big of a Drarry shipper 0.o
> 
> Therefore, being an even bigger Destiel shipper, I decided I should transpose it to a Destiel AU.

Dean woke up covered in sheets.

No _way_ this could've been the bunker.

His mattress may be made out of memory foam and comfortable, but not luxury high class comfortable.

He sat bolt upright in the King sized bed.

Memories from last night were quite blurry the minute they hit the mattress. All he remembered was talking to a woman and her bringing him to wherever he was now. However, that woman was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugged it off.

Some women chose not to stick around after a one night stand, something to do with dignity perhaps.

Dean flipped the covers off his body only to realize that he was indeed still wearing his jeans.

Odd. Maybe I put it back on while going to the bathroom last night or something, he thought to himself.

 _Again_ , he shrugged it off and put on his shirt which was lying at the end of the bed.

The bar was barely a few blocks away so he managed the walk to his baby.

He drove back to the motel, only to find his Sasquatch of a brother already awake.

"You wanna go out for breakfast?" Sam asked, getting up just as the older one opened the motel room door.

"Alright sure. Let me take a shower first."

As Dean hopped into the shower, Sam dropped back into his chair , shaking his head in disapproval that his big brother had once again gotten distracted while on a case.

"I _didn't_ get laid this time FYI if that's what got you all disapproving and grumpy." Dean said from inside the shower.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Dean not getting laid? He was gone for a whole night, that seems to be good enough proof.

"I _swear_ to you, when I woke up this morning, I still had my jeans and underwear in tact. Heck, any night where I have sex is a night to remember." Dean quipped, coming out of the shower in fresh clothes.

"So you ready to go?" Sam asked, shoulders relaxing a bit.

This wouldn't be something Dean would lie about.

"Yeah"

*************

The brothers were driving back from a local diner. Both full with breakfast food, they were prepared for a day's worth of research and more for the case they were working.

"Get this. One eyewitness claimed that and I quote ' _An Alien busted out of my husband's chest_ '" Sam stated, laptop already running in his lap.

"Isn't that like from that movie or something?" Dean asked, straining his brain to even remember the move title.

"What? You mean like Alien versus Predator?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah but the likelihood of an Alien queen hanging around?" Dean asked, scoffing at the possibility that there was a mega sized creature with eggs underground somewhere.

"Well it depends." Sam stated, shrugging.

"You said tWO others ended up dead right? Were there anymore eyewitnesses?" Dean asked as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

"So far no. But three people dead in a week Dean, there's gotta be more than one Alien." Sam claimed, shutting the laptop and getting out of the car as Dean switched off the engine.

"Okay for the first and last time, there are _no_ such things as Aliens." Dean stated, loud and clear before opening the motel room door only to find a trench coated angel sitting on his bed.

"Lucifer" Dean growled, grabbing his gun out from his waistband and closing the door shut behind them.

"Dean, it's _me_." The angel replied in a gravely voice.

"How can we be so sure it's you? Lucifer managed it so well the last time." Sam stated cautiously, hand still on the door knob.

"I don't know" the Angel replied, looking at his shoes.

Shoulders hunched, worry lines creasing his forehead, squinty eyes.

"It's Cas." Dean finally said after a few seconds of observing the Angel.

"What brings you here Cas? Finally ejected the Devil?" Dean asked, adopting a friendly tone in his voice as he approached his friend.

"No. He's still inside me. We need him to have a chance against Amara." Cas stated monotonously.

"Wait Cas. Isn't it taking all your strength to keep him from killing us?" Sam asked from the same spot he had been ever since he'd come in the see their trench coated friend.

"It should be. But for some reason, Lucifer appears oppressed and refuses to take charge over the vessel, therefore giving me full control." Cas says, looking up.

"What did you take like an anti devil medication or something?" Dean joked, putting a hand on Cas' the shoulder.

"No. Last time I checked, I was running hell. Or at least Lucifer was running hell." Cas replied, looking up at Dean with the marvelously blue eyes Dean found captivating.

"Well what're you doing here then? No offense but technically you still would be running hell til' about now." Dean chuckled lowly.

"I feel compelled to be here" Cas replied simply, giving Dean a simple smile.

"Great then! Maybe you could help us on a case!" Sam said, interrupting the stare down his brother and their Angel friend was having.

"I still have that Eddie Moscone badge you gave me." Cas stated, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Jeesh, aren't you a ball of sunshine for someone who is still possessed by the devil himself?"

**************

After a few hours of pouring over eyewitness testimonies, they finally concluded that they had _no_ conclusion.

"Jack squat. We've got _jack_." Dean said, pouring the last bit of beer in the bottle down his throat.

Suddenly, Cas shot up from his seat and rushed to the bathroom.

"Cas?" Sam asked cautiously, only to hear their friend emptying out his stomach worth of contents into the toilet.

"You okay buddy?" Dean asked, rushing to the bathroom door.

"I'm feeling nauseous" Cas replied simply before breaking down into the tears.

"Whoa hey what's going on? Cas?" Dean asked as their Angel friend clutched onto him. Dean felt his left shoulder getting wet from Cas' tears.

Angels certainly didn't puke. Do they even cry?

"Cas hey, what's wrong? You're acting like a pregnant woman." Dean said anxiously, attempting to peel Cas off of him, causing Cas to hug him tighter.

"I am _not_ expendable" Cas managed before his body was racked with sobs again.

"No one said you were. Hey, _look_ at me." Dean said earnestly, managing to slowly tear his friend away from him to get a good look at his face.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, one hand cupping Cas cheek, the other supporting Cas.

"I don't know. I was just overcome with this wave of sadness." Cas replied bluntly, fully peeling himself away from Dean.

Sam stood there observing the pair with a half amused expression. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The scene he was witnessing before him was beyond normal.

"Maybe it's Lucifer messing with your emotions, trying to gain back control of the vessel?" Sam piped up, clearing his throat a few times to ease into the conversation.

"No. It seems like he's not even attempting to regain control of the vessel."

Dean nodded grimly, this time sitting closer the the Angel to ' _keep a closer eye on him_ ' as he claims.

Whilst the Angel and his brother were digging deeper into the case, Sam observed them. They were like magnets, or satellites. Either way, when one moved, the other seemed to follow. It was like they were in sync or something.

"I think I may have I found something!" Cas finally said, after about an hour, breaking the silence.

"We've been so focused on finding the common factor between the victims, we hadn't paid a _shred_ of attention to the eyewitnesses." Cas stated, placing all three eyewitness files beside each other.

"It seems like the eyewitnesses have all been to the same bar." Sam piped up after analyzing all three files.

"Hey. I was just there yesterday." Dean said after reading the name of the bar.

"Was there any strange activity? Anything that seemed beyond normal?" Sam asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Not that I was aware of. It looked like a perfectly normal bar to me." Dean replied, shaking his head.

"Hmm… I think it's best if we asked the eyewitnesses questions personally." Sam said, closing his laptop and shoving it into his bag.

****************

"So m'aam, according to your eyewitness testimony, you went to this local bar? 'Drunk and Stuff'?" Dean asked the first eye witness.

It was a lady in her late thirties, her husband had fallen victim to the strange death.

"Yes. But what does that have anything to do with my husband's death?" The woman asked, eyes full of curiosity and sadness.

"We think that your husband's murderer might've been in that bar. The other two victims seem to be the case too." Dean replied seriously.

"You're saying I brought the death upon my husband?" The lady's eyes filled with tears.

"No m'aam. It's unlikely but we rather take all sorts of precaution to prevent any further deaths." Cas stated, his striking blue eyes boring into the lady.

"Please m'aam. What did you do there? Was there anything strange? Strange behaviors…" Sam trailed off as the lady's started to dart across the table she was staring at.

She was hiding _something_.

"M'aam please it's really important that we know every detail." Sam stated, putting on his famous dewy-eyed look.

"I… Bill was boring. He was either rarely at home or rarely showed me interest in that way. So I went to the bar and kinda hooked up with a guy that seemed to show more interest than Bill ever had." She replied, face turning red in shame that she had cheated on her husband who was now dead.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked.

"I really don't know. The lighting was of very poor quality."

*************

And the other two houses, the eyewitnesses provided the same information. They had apparently been approached by a mysterious figure, both female and male, proving sexual interest in them. However waking up in the after morning only to realize that they were fully clothed.

"Wait Dean, isn't _that_ what happened to you?" Sam asked, realizing the pattern.

"Well yeah. But I don't see you dying on my watch." Dean replied blandly.

"Good point. Let's get back to the motel. I think there is a lore according behind the Alien versus Predator movies." Sam said, opening the passenger door.

"Okay for the last time, there's no– Wait where's Cas?" Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dean!" Cas croaked from the porch of the 3rd eyewitness' house. He was clutching his chest. Face crumpled in pain.

"Cas! Hey hey hey Cas!" Was all the Angel heard before passing out.

The brothers carried him into the back seat of the Impala and rushed back to the motel.

"DEAN! You just busted _three_ red lights!" Sam exclaimed, clutching on to this seat.

Dean ignored him, worried that if he opened his mouth, he's just puke in extreme anxiety.

His knuckles were white as he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. His grip tightening with each bad turnout of scenarios flashing through his mind.

As they pulled into the motel parking lot, Dean was out of the car frantically pulling Cas out. Sam went ahead and opened the motel room door as Dean carried Cas bridal style and settled him on his bed.

"I'll look up the lore. You take care of Cas." Sam said, shuffling to the table.

"He's burning up." Dean mumbled to himself, going to the bathroom and soaking a rag in cold water.

He dragged a chair and sat next to Cas, dabbing his forehead and whispering to him.

Sam looked at the scene, Dean unaware that his brother was paying him any attention. He had it so bad for Cas.

Shaking his head, he looked up Alien lore.

"Dean, I think I found something. You're right, there is no such thing as Aliens, however the thing we're facing is called the ' _Soul Serpent_ '. According to the lore, the larva hugs the face of an individual and which in turn " _impregnates_ " a living host with an embryo known as a ' _Chestburster'._ After a gestation period of several hours, the Chestburster erupts violently from the host's chest, resulting in the death of the host." Sam says, reading off the website.

"Why is it called 'Soul Serpent'?" Dean says, scoffing in disbelief.

"It facehugs the individual, but the chestburster bursts out of the _soulmate_." Sam emphasizes, moving his face closer to the laptop screen.

"Okay. But wouldn't anyone be able to notice a serpent slithering around the place and hugging people's faces?"

"Technically, the adult lays the eggs and the larva, once cracking out the egg, does the facehugging." Sam replies, already sounding like a major Serpent expert.

"Well whatever. Wouldn't people notice a serpent slithering around and targeting people?"

" _Apparently_ , it can shape shift too."

"So how would I be able to know who my victim is and whether she's impregnated?" Dean asks.

"Or he. The victim would be drawn to his or her soulmate and would act as if pregnant. Just hours before the chest bursting, would start to burn up as if having a fever. Sound familiar?" Sam quirks an eyebrow at Dean.

"Wait so you mean–" Dean asks in disbelief, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

"Yep. Cas is your soulmate." Sam says, smirking at Dean who just splutters and turns a dark shade of red.

"You do like him do you?" Sam almost screams, starting to sound like a school girl fangirling over her best friend admitting about her crush.

"Shut up" Dean mutters. The smile on his face betraying how he actually feels about Cas.

The chick flick moment is interrupted by a loud moan, Cas finally gained consciousness.

"Dean" was the first thing he managed.

"Hey Cas" Dean was by Cas' bedside within a flash, kneeling and looking at his friend in concern.

"What happened?" Cas croaked, blue eyes glued to Dean.

"It's all my fault Cas…" Dean choked, hiding his face in his hands.

"However so?" Cas asked, head tilting, still adopting the confused look that always, without fail, made Dean's heart flutter.

Dean ignored his question, he wasn't prepared to just come out like this.

"Sammy, what do I have to do to get rid of the thing?" Dean asked, craning his neck to look at his brother.

"It says here you have to– Oh" Sam broke off giggling. "I'm not sure if you're gonna like this or not. I'll bet you'll love it." Sam teased, winking at his brother.

"It says here you have to perform a kiss on the victim." Sam said, smirking at Dean.

"Wait _seriously_? That's all?" Dean squawked, ears turning pink.

"I'm _kidding_. I mean you can do that later, you stay here with Cas. I'll take care of the serpent. The serpent's only weakness is iron coated in its own acidic saliva." Sam says, grabbing an iron dagger out of Dean's hoversack.

"Kinda ironic" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah. Once the mother is killed, the babies would _instantaneously_ disappear." Sam stated, opening the door.

"What am I supposed to do while you do that?" Dean asks, only to get Sam laughing manically and slamming the door behind him in reply.

 _Jackass_.

He heard the impala engine roar. As the impala pulled away from the parking lot again, Cas started speaking again.

"I see you two have once again solved the case while I was under. I'm sorry for getting in your way Dean." Cas croaked, voice full of guilt and sadness.

"Cas, it's not your fault. I– Who would've thought that my selfishness would ever amount to you getting hurt?" Dean's hands starts to shake as he is overwhelmed by emotions.

"What do you mean?"

Dean sighed, his heart raced as he fiddled with his fingers as his hands turned clammy.

"Dean, you know you can tell me _anything_." Cas attempted to sit up, only causing Dean to snap out of his thoughts.

"Cas, you need to rest. You're right. You deserve to know." Dean replied, gently pushing Cas back into bed.

Cas obeyed, looking at Dean expectantly. Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. Gathering the bit of guts he had, he looked Cas in the eye and began explaining.

***************

Sam on the on the other hand was on the edge of his seat at the bar. His knee bouncing a mile an hour. The high energy in the room only contributed to his alertness. He kept his eyes wide open as he laid low, pretending to be a local at a bar. Just drinking and mingling.

"Hello there…" a sickening voice crooned on his ear. Bingo. He whipped around to see a dark busty figure right next to him.

"You wanna get out of here?" she or it purred. Sam nodded stiffly, jaw tightening as he gave a fake smile before allowing himself to be dragged out of the bar.

Soon he was being thrown onto a bed as the creature kissed his lips. The cold iron blade in the back of his waistband was the only thing reminding him that he couldn't freak out on this.

As he heard the serpent draw back, he snatched the blade out and shoved it into the serpent's mouth.

The serpent screeched in pain and clawed at Sam's face as he yanked the iron blade out and sunk it deep into the serpent's chest.

The serpent squirmed for a good few seconds and against the dagger. All its weight on Sam as it changed back to its original form.

Sam shoved the slimy scaly of his body and literally jumped out of the bed. He shivered and shrugged, as if trying to get the serpent essence of his body. Add huge slimy serpents to the list of things he was afraid of, under clowns and midgets of course.

Whilst Sam was battling the mighty serpent, Dean was in the motel facing his emotions. The more he explained, the lower his gaze went. It was as if he was explaining everything to the floor.

"I don't understand. What does me being sick have anything to do with this soul serpent?" Cas asked the million dollar question Dean wasn't ready to answer.

"I–" just as Dean started, Cas stilled in his position, face twisting into a pain-filled grimace. His back arched off the bed as he groaned and moaned in pain.

Dean felt his heart drop as he watched helplessly. He couldn't do anything but watch his friend battle the serpent larva threatening to burst out any minute.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, tears spilling out of his eyes as his friend twisted in the bed.

As quickly as the attack had started, the heart dropping moment ended.

"Cas?" Dean croaked.

Cas let out a strangled yell as his back arched off the bed, but instead of a serpent bursting out of his chest, a blinding green light erupted from his chest and went out.

Was it _finally_ over?

Suddenly, Dean was thrown backwards and onto the motel room door.

"Hello Dean." The Angel crooned, in a playful manner in Cas' supposed voice.

"Lucifer" Dean huffed out.

Suddenly, Dean was released from the wall and dropped onto the floor.

"Dean, I don't have much time. Lucifer may be weak from battling the serpent, but I'm just as weak as he is." Cas said, helping Dean up weakly.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, taking he Angel on his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Dean, I'm _fine_." Cas replied, pulling way from the hug.

"You don't understand. I could've _lost_ you." Dean's voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

"It really doesn't matter if I made it. Lucifer would be able to take my vessel even if it was worn out and stand alongside you to fight Amara." Cas said with sad eyes, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Cas you don't understand. We _need_ you. _I_ need you…" Dean trailed off, taking Cas' face in his hands.

Dean looked at the Angel directly into his eyes. Green against blue.

As passion and confidence surged through Dean, he smashed his lips to Cas'. Cas stilled for a few seconds but began to move his lips in sync with Dean's, his hand snaking behind Dean's head to tangle in his hair.

They were so into it, they barely noticed Sam coming into the room and squawking at the sight before him and running back out.

Dean sighed into the kiss and pulled away, putting his forehead against Cas.

"I _love_ you Cas"


End file.
